


Sprained and healed | A Willowson drabble | Don't Starve

by salty_shad



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Historical References, I like to think that both of them are self-less in their own ways, I love the fact that my tags are so messed, I made this so the Willow/Wilson tag can have an update, I think it's safe to say at this rate that Wilson has medic knowledge, I used to have the headcanon of Willow with blank eyes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Constant (Don't Starve), also he has kind of PTDS from the Constant, also in this AU Wilson and Willow were the only survivors there, because I'm willing to describe many, but I know it'd be weird for y'all so I won't use it, cursed marriage-like argues, it's been like a month jesus, k here we go, k the safe net for reading the tags without getting spoiled is over, made in spain™, minor character injury, please don't keep reading the tags, so they have care for each other, sort of a Wilson POV, sure you wanna go?, there should be a warning specially made for cursed scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_shad/pseuds/salty_shad
Summary: Willow is upset at the fact of Wilson not taking a break for a god damned day, so she sets a treacherous distraction which seemed to end wrong for her.
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sprained and healed | A Willowson drabble | Don't Starve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeKo_Chan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_Chan13/gifts).



> so uh this started as a gift for my partner for being 4 months together and now I'm here attempting to translate this because it wAS IN MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO SHE COULD UNDERSTAND

Of everything Wilson had ever doubt, she was definitely the hardest mystery to unmask for him. Speaking both of her condition and personality. Among his discoveries about her, he already knew she was fireproof somehow, the scientist believed it could be about some kind of rare genetic mutation. Unfortunately, there weren't enough proof for him to demonstrate so. Besides, her sanity was pretty limited when it comes to certain subjects, and whenever she felt stressed her body was always trembling and demanding to shut the windows off. Wilson can't really tell when she's cold or having a mental breakdown, but he learned to detect some of them and in any case he has blankets ready for her. It's been a year since they succesfully escaped the Constant, and yet there was so much to know about Willow; it was like an experiment subject for him (he stopped nicknaming her like that due every time he jokes with it he ends up with that hellish teddy bear over his face). But leaving the paranormal stuff aside, the most impressive thing about her which really catched his eye, was the fact that she survived four whole Constant cycles in those high heels which seemed to be ancestral chinese torture. Willow has really sacrificed lots of things in order to survive, she ripped the sleeves of her sweater to use them as bandages to heal Wilson once; and even had to cut one of her pigtails because it got hooked to a branch, but her high heels despite of being a bit dirty and worn out felt like it was already a part of her.

"What are you doing now?"

Her high-pitched voice felt sharp enough to pop up his bubble and get back to the real world. He couldn't help but finding funny how she was always showing interest in his work or anything related to science, but then she tries to amend her lapse by mocking at him whenever he uses any word she couldn't understand. But it was perfectly clear that Willow was deep down interested in science, she's just too lazy to actually learn something. Wilson immediately disrupted his writing and raised up slightly his head just to find those wide eyes of hers almost judging him between concern and disappointment. Her head was at the perfect spot to eclipse the sun and granting him a bit of shadow, which was very appreciated in a warm evening. Suggested by Willow, they decided to spend the day outside that restrained wooden house he enjoyed to be captive in order to force him to take some fresh air; besides, he really liked the idea of making a campfire and spend the night out there just like good old times.

"I'm just taking some notes. It's been a while since I got out of my laboratory and I've noticed how the environment has changed since then. Like, that tree over there."

He pointed out the remainings of what it used to be a tree, now all charred and fired up. It felt like an innuendo just to bug her, but she decided to ignore it and accompanied with a big and deep sigh, let her arms fall over his shoulders to his chest, giving him an endearing yet unamused hug from behind. And of course, she took the advantage of burying her head in that chaotic and bulky hair. "This was supposed to be your day off, y'know?" Obtested intelligible while she felt a shiver which wasn't hers. Willow lifted her head again in concern but he let her know everything was okay. It's been over a year and a half since they started dating, yet sometimes Wilson seemed to forget that there was someone showing affection for him and there was always a small chance of getting a shocked reaction from him. She noticed that event long ago, that's why she's always the one to take the first step in almost every action; the last thing the firestarter would want is making him feel uncomfortable or less than what he actually is, so she always managed to find a balance in her moves to make him happy. "You shouldn't even be allowed to write right now, like, leave your nerd stuff for just one second god damn it! That's not how breaks work."

"Trust me, I can't really help it. The duty of science is a continuous call, it's like you finding a forest perfectly isolated from society or without living beings inside just desperately begging you to be burned." He was somehow proud of being able to find a proper comparison to make her understand his position. And it seemed to work, Willow's face became thoughtful for one brief instant, but of course he wouldn't notice since she was lost in his hair. In an attempt to compensate the inconvenience, the scientist took one of her hands which were over his chest; too bad he couldn't see her face, but just when he was about to move to do so, she spoke.

"You really left me no choice." His head inmediately took that as a threat and prepared himself mentally, but suddenly, he felt his head being slightly lifted by the same hands that were over his chest just seconds ago and found again her eyes digging into the darkest corner of his soul. However, there weren't any negative vibes this time. Her smile proved so clearly her intentions and in no time it was already spread on the gentleman's face. The trust he had on the young one were shown on his peaceful expression; enough to make him close his eyes waiting for her next move; nonetheless, his impatience pushed him to force it and... Somehow he just ended head butting the void.

The confused scientist blinked without being able to process what happened, then, he noticed the lack of the notebook on his hands, the hurried steps of someone fleeing from something, and that hysterical shout of laughter mixed with mischiveous purposes. Oh, that little... They've been together for a long time to see where is this going, and it's not like there was something to do for him against her; she was markedly stronger, faster and more agile than his organism already adapted again to his old sedentary life. Besides, is the woman who survived the Constant in high heels and achieved all of the Scouts badges we were talking about. If he goes after Willow, it would take hours for him to find her in that endless forest while she surely would be hiding in a tree, waiting for the perfect chance to fall upon him just to rub over his face how in good shape was she and teasing him about his age. But not anymore. The slightly annoyed gentleman crossed his arms and didn't move from the thick log he was sat on the whole time; this time he will definitely not join her mind games. He was way more patient and calmed than the firestarter, so she'll had to come out eventually. A machiavellian grin could be seen over the corner of his lips when he thought about the satisfying and sweet moment when she decides to show off and cursing him as the bad loser she is, he could already taste the victory.

And in spite, everything went down when a recognizable pained howl came to his hearing. He did not lack time to quickly get up and run like he never ran before to follow that voice. Wilson wished for once to be one of her tricks to make him fall for her pranks, he even prayed, going against all of his ideologies, for just being her mocking once again at him; the last thing he'd ever wanted was seeing her in pain like the same amount of suffering she had in the Constant. But, of course, God would never granted such a favour to someone who just recurred to him in a very specific situation without even having faith. His skin became pale when she saw his loved one crawling on the turf, forcing herself to get up and falling again to the ground in total failure. Her voice became scraped of the whining and the frustration of not being able to pull herself together. By the time the stubborn pyro tried to stand once again, she was being held by the scientist, which quickly tried to analyse her body looking for any injuries or alterations that could cause her pain. There was no bleeding, and that's a huge relief, but he still had to find out the issue and couldn't let his stress affects her, so he tried to give his most soothing façade.

"Alright firefly, look at me, don't focus on the pain, everything will work out, I just need you to tell me where does it h-"

Wilson stopped cold his indications as he saw her lips turned pale from one moment to other and her squinted eyes which became completely blank; and just in case, he had to check that she passed out because as expected she wans't breathing. Fear and anxiety surrounded his mind in a carrousel of agony of seeing her like this, but there was no time to lose. Carefully, carried the body of the woman he bowed himself to protect and kicked the door with his mere leg to hurry up. It wasn't very hard since that wooden entrance was already defected of many years living in that place. After climbing the stairs and hearing the planks creak repeatedly, they were on the dormitory already and gently laid her on the bed. He had nothing to fear, he knew that in extreme plights the body tends to shut down because some people couldn't bear certain grades of pain. With that in mind, the scientist recovered his sanity and strenght back as he left the room hastily looking for medicaments and some healing products. He took almost everything due the misinformation of her perturbance and, of course, some bandages.

Willow was still unconcious when he got in the bedroom, and that meant something very ungentlemanly to him. The only human being in the room with conscience took a deep breath and he began to palpate her thighs, since he could only speculate that the problem could be located in any part of her locomotor system for not being able to stand up. He reached a point in which he was forced to lift her skirt just to have better contact with her skin, but he would never dare to do that without her permission, even with medical purposes, so decided to procrastinate it to a moment in which she could be complaining at him for having such weird security actions. After going down to her knees, he repeated the same process and carefully moved her legs searching for at least a bruise. And suddenly, the sound of an abrupted breath made him smirk like he just saw a fallen angel. However, the now concious firestarter tried to get out of the bed as if nothing happened just to hiss of the pain again and being stopped by his saviour, who delicately pushed her back to the mattress by her shoulders.

"Please, don't do that. You received a strong blow with the few symptoms I'm seeing." Apparently she looked a bit offended, though she had no reason to; Wilson, on the contrary, let out another sigh when he remembered again the atrocious scene of her face when she left her body, so he could continue the request he was going to ask. "I need you to tell me where does it hurt. The sooner we treat it, the sooner we'll finish."

The injured firestarter frowned as she looked away and began to explain the situation. "I had a bad landing on my feet while I was running and I guess I twisted my ankle. It's not a big de- AGH!" Unwittingly turned her sight to the sadistic scientist, or that's what she thought of him at the moment, who was lightly rotating her right foot until he achieved his desired reaction. Her footwear was already removed and he finally got the proof of her wound.

"You have an hematoma, Willow, that's more than just a twisted ankle." Said in both serious and concerned tones. The temporary medic felt some fiery eyes firmly fixed over his scruff when he turned his head to get the ointment and pour some on his fingers. "This might bother you a little, but this is the only way to treat a sprained ankle in order to heal it fast." She just shocked her eyes but before she could retreat her leg, she felt the cold and smooth rubbing over the swollen area. And suddenly, a mild rough massage that made her fight against her desire to curse with such a strenght to kill entire armies just by the intensity of her voice. 

"You... you're surely enjoying this, are you?" His response was just a sweet toned humming, that Christmas carol they once invented in a Constant winter in which Willow wanted to celebrate that festivity because she really missed the real world. That was Wilson's revenge for stealing his notebook, and speaking of which, it was still attached to her. She hid it between her tucked inner shirt and her skirt; she was fully aware that he'd never dare searching there. Once the torture ended, the firestarter bent her knee to get her leg as far away as possible of him; she didn't move her foot so it didn't cause her any harm.

"Come on, it was for your own good, you're not mad, are you?" Normally she would respond with another counterargument to proof that she's not upset for such a childish reason, but her mind was already lost and flooded by impotence and bitterness. She completely left that world when she felt the texture of his bare hand caressing her cheek. The sensation was so nice and peaceful that made her head tilt unconciounsly to use the scientist's hand as support. 

"It's nothing you should worry about, really." That was definitely the most unconvincing answer she could've ever give him to stop his worrying. She didn't even bother to pretend a vague smile to calm him, because she hadn't the required effort to mask her feelings. After some seconds of that response, their eyes met again and blame filled her body when he saw those puppy glazed blue eyes wandering over her. And honestly, who couldn't resist that? You won this round, Higgsbury.

"Fine. I just don't know what happened. I had no idea of how could my body react like that. I've gone through worse in the Constant and if I can't find a proper explanation of why wasn't I strong enough to take the pain. I hate it. I hate feeling exposed." 

Her speech got interrumpted by the feeling of her foot being lifted and finding him putting a pillow below it. In any other context she would've felt insulted keeping in mind the subject she was talking about. But he wasn't any stranger for her, he was her partner, she trusted him enough to directly understand thst he's only worried about his pyromaniac girlfriend and that was cute. An awkward silence invaded the room whe she didn't realize that she was being stared once again by him. "May I?" She was slightly confused, what was he asking permission for? The pigtailed woman nodded her head and he just started binding up her ankle. Ah, such a gentleman. Despite of always finding it too cheesy, deep down she was attrackted to his manners. It could be because they're his, though; if anyone else had the same behaviour she wouldn't feel the same. Once again, the gentleman pacified the inner monsters of the arsonist.

"If it helps you, you're the strongest person I've ever met before." Those kind words caught her by surprise. Willow always knew she was doing a good job putting herself as the fearless and brave one, just to show everyone she can be the last person you'd ever want to mess with. The only inconvenience was the fact that she was pointed as a crazy arsonist or a reckless child; no one ever saw her the way he did. "And I'm not saying it because of your condition." Once more, in another circumstances it could've felt like a deadpan punchline, but instead, the firestarted snorted in laughter and covered half of her face to keep her pride there. It was really incredible and endearing how the setting changed so drastically; the concern vanished and everything became colorful again. 

"Don't you know? I was used to be a witch in my past life." While she was poking fun of it, she put a hand under her chin and blinked an eye while the other was looking straight into her partner's; she looked like a real rascal. "And some little shit peached on the major of the village so I've been burnt but while I was waiting for the flames to turn me to dust I've managed to say some ritual stuff in some witchcraft language and ba-bam! I've been resurrected in a fireproof body!" That was truly a convincing story if we didn' consider the petty detail that she was talking to a scientist. Speaking of him, his reaction was just raising a brow. "Don't look at me like that! I'm pretty sure that life could've been better for me if I was born in the Inquisition period. Imagine if the plebs tried to burn me, jokes on you, bitch, I'm immortal! Kneel to your goddess!" 

Wilson palpated the pockets of his vest, looking for the notebook he forgot to take back, and saw it in the air being held by his "firefly's" hand. They exchanged glances towards each other but shared the same silly smirk before the gentleman claimed what belongs to him. "If I'm not mistaken, there was an alternate trial as pointless as burning innocent people, but it could've worked." Corrected her, and she just rolled her eyes but kept paying attention. Witchcraft always had a charm on her. "It consisted about pushing the suspected witch off a cliff with a sweep. Obviously, if she was a witch, she would've avoided her death by riding her broom, but you can figure out how many "witches" survived. On the bright side, at least that way of execution proved them to be innocent. In conclusion, if you're not burned alive and the villagers are smart enough, you'd probably have ended embedded in the ground." Proud of his explanation, the scientist cleared his throat as he received a boo from the auditor of that historical fact.

"Why do you always have to make everything so boooooriiiiing!" Willow growled in her classic high-pitched tone, almost cracking her voice and laid her back on the bed with her hands over her forehead, lifting the messy strands of hair which formed her bangs previously. Wilson only shrugged not regretting his history lesson and grating her an awkward smile. Her bandage was already done and he let the firestarter know. Half of her leg was covered until the toe tips, and apparently he used extra layers because he wanted to make sure she wouldn't get cold, he has always been very careful with that frailty. "I'm afraid we'll have to stay home for a couple of days until you get better. Now if you excuse me, miss, I have to return all of the meds I took after you find out that there's alcohol on the room." Teased her for the last time before turning away in direction to the door. But just before getting far away from the bed felt a tug from his red stripped vest provoked by him due being the one moving. He turned to the attention demander a bit worried. "Yes, dear?"

"I... I think that can wait for once." Her voice suddenly became like a whisper and somehow she seemed less bossy than usual. Something triggered on her heart when he saw Wilson leaving her in such a condition. And like if he read her mind, automatically left everything he was carrying aside in a table and lay down next to her. Without moving too much her unwell foot, wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, looking for some warmth.

"Wilson." She whispered again. "How may I help you, miss?" The arsonist lifted her head in confusion and derision for that way to give her the turn to speak, but she let it slide for the occasion. "Though you can be a real dork sometimes, I also think you're the smartest person I've ever met before." Their cuddling became tighter with that compliment. Wilson was almost blushed as well as shocked with that. Like the woman he was holding in her arms, he never received such an eulogy if not being by fake people trying to build a good social image. 

"Thank you, Willow; you really set my heart ablaze." The scientist doomed himself with that punchline, but it was too late to realize. He coughed violently, mixed with a muffled scream when his chest got suddenly hit by a headbutt of that stubborn fireproof lady. Her eyes were closed, but a grin could be seen again on her peaceful yet mischiveous face. "I love you too, little firestarter." She broke the hug to reach his face and without previous preparation pressed her lips against his confused ones, turning out to be a brief but meaningful kiss. "There, hope it compensates it. I owed you, after all." The scientist was still shocked, but because of the change she made from treacherous to naive in a small amount of time. However, he reciprocrated with another kiss of the same kind, but this time he stayed very close to her face, pulling their foreheads together after breaking the contact with her lips, like a staring contest, which ended with both dorks snorting in laughter, until the young one realized something.

"Wait, what about your work?" Asked him concerned, again. He didn't think about it before, but either ways it didn't really matter to him in that moment. "I think I'll take two days off instead of just one. No science allowed, just the chemical reactions you make me feel." He tried so hard to sound like an hybrid between gentleman and scientist, since that's what he actually was, but she just kept laughing and calling him nerd. Nonetheless, her laugh and the hope he saw on her eyes made him forget the previous embarrassment. She was so happy, and once she stopped laughing, they came back to their original position with their heads bonding.

"Good night, firefly." Their gazes exchanged all the pleasants and innocents emotions ever known by the mankind. His voice became also a soft breeze to the hearing, matching with the environment and looking like a direct whisper to her lips. "Good night, nerd." Again, she was the first to close her eyes, and Wilson immediately reached a matchstick box and lit a tiny candle to put it right in the bedtable. Far enough to grant them a source of light, but without being a big threat of burning the house down. The Constant really hit him hard with the darkness, but Willow already got used to it and doesn't mind sleeping with light near. Once he secured the position, the scientist went back to continue his favourite moment of the day and protected her with a tight hug. Before letting Morpheus take him away from the real world, he felt proud of being able to heal her wounds. Her physical and psychological ones.

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYYYY if you can read this thanks for going so far! I hope you didn't cringe too much I'm newbie at this :^)
> 
> btw I want to dedicate this to my partner (again) and neko because she was desperated for some willowson content and honestly I went through a lot to make this drabble possible and like she helped me a lot to understand the AO3 world
> 
> ah pd: this was based in a real event with my partner. That's why it became a monthversary gift :'^)
> 
> k byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
